Lessons
by KingRabbit
Summary: One realizes it while the other can't seem to understand. But he's not too sure Kanda will notice. He is blind after all. And maybe playing the piano won't be the only thing Allen teaches Kanda. Yullen, AreKan, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons part 1**

_"You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_

_You're nobody 'til somebody cares."_

(Allen)

I don't know how long it was, how many days and minutes and hours and weeks and years it was since I fell in love with him. But he won't notice, won't ever notice. Even before his accident, I doubt he'd have noticed. And now that he's blind, there's absolutely no chance.

"Stop zoning out, Moyashi." Kanda said as he glared off to the side. I was glad it wasn't on me; his glare was enough to burn holes into the glass of my car, blind or not.

"I'm not zoning out, I'm paying attention." I snap in reply as I flip on the left-turn signals.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing?"

"Driving your stupid ass to the hospital for your check up while thinking of something that isn't your business."

"Good, because I don't want to hear it."

We fall into a tense silence that's so rare between us. It must be one of 'those' days if we're not at each other's throats. But I know something is wrong, he didn't even try to bait me.

I sigh and stop at a light. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't reply, instead he does his best to ignore me.

"Kanda?" I ask again with a confused frown. The light changes and I gently press the gas pedal.

"It's nothing." He replied as he stared out the window.

"Liar."

"What does it matter?"

"You're my friend, of course it matters." I gave him a quick sideways glance, the streetlights casting yellow glows across his skin, making it glow dimly. I sighed again at his lack of answer before pulling up in front of the sliding glass doors of the red and brown-bricked hospital. I put the car in park before I slid out and walked around to Kanda's door. He stood with his hand on it as he waited for me. I led him to the waiting area before leaving again to park the car. When I got back inside, I stomped my feet to rid myself of the left over snow caught on my shoes. Looking around, I made my way over to the nurse to get a sign in sheet and began filling the paper out.

After handing it back in, I walked over and sat next to Kanda. There was more silence between us and I didn't like it, nor did I know how to break it so I just let it be. The room was quiet, everyone speaking in hushed voices for the semi-late hour. It was only six but it always seemed late when it was winter. There weren't many people inside, just a dozen or so maybe less.

Kanda shifted and I glanced at him for a moment before looking away. I stared up at the lights, not really paying attention, just getting lost in my thoughts. I thought of Kanda mostly, about how I felt for him and how I wished (but knew better than to hope) that Kanda felt the same.

But more than anything, I thought about the accident that had put Kanda in this situation to begin with and had given me the scar that now ran through my left eye.

"Yuu Kanda?" The nurse called.

I stood and let Kanda hold the back of my shirt, as he hated me leading him by hand. I walked up to my nurse and she nodded, leading us to the elevator and up. As I stood there, I could feel the tightening of Kanda's hand pulling my shirt. I stepped back, close enough to let him know I was there but not so much as I was touching him. He breathed a relieved sigh that I felt more than heard. I shiver as the warm breath washed over my exposed neck. I knew he hated elevators (and stairs), and I knew he hated his check-ups even more. I could understand why though. He couldn't see and he had to trust someone to touch him and not hurt him.

Again I thought about the accident. If it hadn't have happened then he wouldn't have to go through this.

The elevator dinged open and the nurse then led us down a brightly lit hallway to where Kanda's appointment was. She left once we were settled. Kanda winced at the loud crinkling of the waxed paper that was laid out on the bed. I sat in the chair across from him. It spun and had wheels so I was happy.

"So why'd you ask me to come anyway?" I asked him as I spun.

He shrugged. "Was I supposed to get here myself?"

"No need to get defensive. I'm just wondering why Tiedoll or Marie didn't bring you."

"Busy."

Liar.

"If you say so." With that I continued to spin as we waited.

_I sighed as I heard the familiar tune of my phone, more specifically, the caller ID tone. I raised myself out of the steaming water just enough to reach into the pile of clothes on the floor and dig around for my phone. I caught it on the last ring._

_"Hey, Kanda." I said in a flustered huff and dropped myself back into the bath. _

_"Fuck, you take forever to answer the damn phone." Snapped the bastard on the other end. _

_"Well, so-rry, jerk. I'm in the bath so I don't exactly have instant access to my phone."_

_"...You make it sound like I should be giving a damn, Moyashi."_

_I pulled the phone away for a moment and stared at it. I sighed again. "If your only calling because you're bored and sexually frustrated and need to argue with me to release your tension, I'm going to hang up."_

_"Calm the fuck down, you perverted bean sprout."_

_"Three, two-"_

_"Give me a ride."_

_"Wait, what? What for?"_

_"Hospital, dipshit. It's fucking Thursday again."_

_I counted the days in my head. Huh. So it was. _

_I sighed for the third time in five minutes. "Fine. Just give me some time to get ready and I'll pick you up."_

_"Fine."_

_Click._

_"Jerk. Don't ask me why I love you." I said into the phone and I pressed the "end call" on the screen. I tossed it back onto the pile of clothes and slipped all the way under the water until I was completely submerged._

"Oi, Moyashi."

I shook my head and looked at Kanda. "Hmm?"

"Fuck, pay attention. I asked when the hell the doctor was going to get here."

"As if I'd know. Maybe there was an emergency. He could be walking down the hall right now. Just sit still."

"I haven't moved an inch, Moyashi."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Kanda shrugged. "Who knows."

I gave him a deadpanned look. "Well if you don't know who knows then why are you like this?"

He just rolled his eyes looked at me like I was an idiot. I huffed and stared at the posters on the wall behind him.

We waited another ten minutes before the doctor finally came in.

"Ah, there's my favorite patient."

Kanda growled and glared at the direction of his voice. "And you're annoying as ever, Mikk."

Tyki laughed and turned to me. "Good evening, boy."

I pouted at him and he smiled.

"So shall we get through this so we can all go home early tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who was late."

Tyki shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Just get on with it." Kanda snapped, shifting on the crinkly paper.

Tyki sighed. "Alright, alright. You know the drill."

Kanda grumbled something and began emptying his pockets and taking down his hair. I tried not to blush and quickly took his things to hold on to. His shirt was next to come off. I swiftly averted my eyes, unable to stop the blush and began scratching at my left arm with urgency. It was a nervous habit I'd picked up after the accident.

"Hmm." Tyki hummed. I looked at him and saw he was staring at me with an odd and amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing~" He sang, giving me a wink before leading Kanda into the adjoined room for x-rays. I blushed harder and buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

Great, so now Kanda's doctor knew how he felt.

Fucking wonderful.

.

.

_"You may be king, you may possess the world and it's gold,_

_But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old."_

.

.

"So how's your head?" I asked once Kanda had his shirt back on and we were ready to leave the bleach-drenched hospital. He grabbed the back of my shirt and I began leading him the way we came from after getting a prescription sheet from Tyki. I waved good-bye to him and he nodded sadly. Then he grinned and I blushed, knowing what he was doing so about.

"You heard everything, so why ask?" Kanda growled back.

I sighed, thinking back to the x-rays. It made my heart sink and twist itself into my stomach.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, pressing the down arrow for the elevator.

Pain flared through my head and I clutched the back, yelping in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"You being stupid. I don't want your apology so don't bother giving it. I don't need anyone's pity."

I looked at him over my shoulder and sighed. "It wasn't pity."

Kanda didn't reply and stepped silently into the elevator as the doors opened. I tried not to look at him in the reflection of the polished metal of the wall. He had a look of unease on his face. I don't even think he realized he was doing it. The doors opened on the lobby floor and I led him out into the cold winter night. He slipped silently into my car and I did the same. He stared out the window and I squeezed the steering wheel, clenching my jaw.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling tears sting my eyes but I refused to let them go.

"Fuck you, bean sprout." Kanda snapped, not looking toward me.

I felt a drop slide down my cheek and fought to keep the rest back. If I didn't clear my eyes now then it would happen again. And this time he might not make it through. I blinked the water back and bit my bottom lip until I drew blood. When we got to a red light I rolled up my sleeve and began scratching at my left arm again.

"Kanda..."

"I said I didn't want your pity." His voice was cold and hard, completely emotionless. But as I looked into his sightless eyes that were reflected in the mirror, I knew he felt helpless.

It was supposed to heal, supposed to get better. The injury to his head was supposed to be fine. And it was. But his sight didn't come back. Why didn't it come back? It was supposed to! They said that it would be fine!

They said he would be fine...

"It's not pity..." I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me, knowing I was just digging my own grave.

"Then what the fuck could it possibly be then? Huh, bean sprout? Yes, the blindness is fucking permanent. My sight isn't fucking coming back. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo."

My left hand just tightened itself more around the steering wheel while my right scratched more at it, leaving thin, stinging lines that bled little beads of crimson. After a moment, I belatedly realized that I was crying and pulled over, resting my head against the steering wheel as my body shook and I held down my sobs.

"Why'd we stop?" Kanda asked, his voice more subdued and quiet after his yelling.

I hiccupped before wiping my nose and eyes and looking toward him.

"N-no reason."

Kanda seemed to freeze before he looked away, a touch of shame in his eyes.

I wiped my eyes again before signaling to pull back onto the busy street.

We said nothing more the rest of the drive.

.

.

_"The world still is the same, you never change it,_

_As sure as the stars shine above."_

.

.

When we got back to Kanda's place, I walked him inside and nodded in greeting to Froi Tiedoll, who was sitting on the couch watching some kind of art show. Now it was cooking. They were making barbecue steak but I couldn't even begin to feel hungry over it.

"So how'd it go?" He asked. Kanda stomped right passed him without a word and I didn't answer. "That bad, huh?"

I nodded. But before I could say anything, a thump could be heard from the direction Kanda had gone. It was followed by a curse and "Who the fuck put this fucking table here? Fuck!" and then him on the stairs.

"Really bad then."

Again, I nodded. "His head is healing but his vision won't return. He's going to be blind for the rest of his life."

I was proud of myself, keeping my voice strong as I spoke. But I ended up only fooling myself. My face was probably still red and blotchy from crying, and he could probably tell from the dark circles under my eyes that I hadn't been sleeping again.

"And how are you feeling?" Tiedoll asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine."

He gave me a look that said he knew I was lying.

"Allen-"

"Anyway, I have to go. See you around Mr. Tiedoll."

I slipped out the door before he could say anything else.

.

.

_"You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,_

_So find yourself somebody to love."_

.

.

(Kanda)

I rubbed my hip where I had walked into the corner of the stupid table.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Turn left.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

My bedroom door was open.

"Who the fuck was in my room?" I yelled into the house. I didn't wait for an answer, knowing I wasn't going to get one, and just stomped my way into my room, slamming the door once I was inside. I settled "calmly" into the chair next to my window. Outside I could here the Moyashi start up his stupid little Honda. It suited him, the size. There wasn't much leg-room and that worked just fine for someone as short as him. Then again, the brat always seemed relatively willing to get me to where I needed to go. I should have said thank you.

To the car, not the Moyashi.

I sighed and listened to the sound of him pulling out, the crunch of the thin layer of snow beneath the tires as he drove off. Good riddance. I unconsciously rubbed my hip, even though the pain was gone.

I was disappointed to see him go, though I really wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he actually cared. I said so many times that I hated people getting close, but when it came to Allen.

Well. It was different. Sort of.

I guess maybe it was just that Allen knew how to read me. I never said anything about hating enclosed spaces ever since the accident, or that I hated being alone while waiting for the doctor.

"Tch."

Look at me, acting like a helpless child. I didn't need the brat - even though I didn't exactly hate his company either.

I stood and began stripping. I'd take a shower in the morning. For now I just wanted to sleep. Stupid bean sprout, getting all emotional over my sight. It was mine to worry about. I knew it wasn't going to come back, I knew from the moment I first opened my eyes after the accident and found only darkness.

Even so, why did I get so worked up over it then? There must have been some part of me that had hoped. It didn't matter now though. What's the term?

_"No use crying over spilt milk." _

I'm pretty sure that was it.

I climbed into bed but didn't sleep like I wanted to. It was around nine or so by now. I wasn't usually in bed by this time, more toward eleven or so, but it just felt like one of those days. Or nights. What-fucking-ever.

My mind just wouldn't shut down. So I started thinking of the one thing I thought of every night.

The accident.

With the way it seemed like taboo, it should almost have a capital A or something like that. Big deal. Me and the Moyashi got in an accident. People got into them every fucking day. Why should we be any different?

I sighed again, thinking of those few seconds before the car hit that other fucker dead on.

I remembered how Moyashi was crying, how he looked so broken. Frienemies or not, I've known him all my life; known him too long not to be affected by that face. But I didn't blame him for how he was feeling. Wasn't it normal to cry when you just got done attending your parents' funeral? You lose your mother, father, and your uncle all in one night, you have a fucking damn good reason to cry.

I'd looked over at him, glancing between him and the road. There was a car in the distance but it was still far away. I don't know what compelled me to do it, to reach over and thread my fingers through his, at the time, brown hair. It had only been starting to turn white at the time from all the stress.

Then there was a bright light and when I looked back at the road, the car that'd been so far ahead, had been right in front of us. The most I could do after that was put my hand against Allen's chest to make sure he didn't fly forward.

After, it was all a blur of pain and darkness.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of such depressing things. But now I couldn't get Allen's face out of my head. That expression of complete heartbreak from a boy who had only turned eighteen that morning. It was that last image of him that I would ever have painted in my head. Even my memories of when he was smiling were shadowed by that hurt.

It made me want to vomit. No one should have to feel that way. Especially not him. God must have a twisted sense of humor to do that to someone. To him.

With a sigh, I finally settled. Something told me tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

.

.

_"The world still is the same, you never change it,_

_As sure as the stars shine above."_

.

.

Goddammit, sometimes I really did hate being right.

"Buuut Yuuuuu-chaaaan~!"

Fucking kill me now.

Or else I swear to every god, goddess, and deity out there, I was going to fucking murder this rabbit. Slowly. Painfully. I'll draw it out.

Maybe first I'd poison his food. But damn, I hardly ever catch the stupid idiot when he's eating. And I'll die - _literally!_ – if I get my own.

"Hey are you paying attention to me~? Listeeeen~!"

No. That wouldn't work. Maybe I'd just tie him to something and leave him there. But what fun is that if I can't see him suffer?

"I said, I want to go out to eat~! Come with me~!"

Maybe he'd like to get acquainted with Mugen? Yeah... That would work. It'd be slow, painful. But the blood would get everywhere and I wouldn't be able to find it to clean it up. Fuck being blind! And, although I would love to hear him scream in absolute agony, it would make the neighbors suspicious. If they heard that, they would instantly go into their homophobic-ness and say something about me being a sinner and all of that shit. It happened before.

The only problem with that accusation would be that I wasn't gay. I was perfectly happy with being pleasantly A-sexual. The only person who had ever drawn my attention like that was-

"Yuu-chan~! Go to lunch with me~! I wanna go to the carnival~! It's the last day so we should go~!"

"FUCK OFF, BAKA USAGI!"

I could sense the stupid rabbit just looking at me and I tensed, knowing something was about to happen. Sure enough, about a minute later, he started again.

"We can go on rides and, and, and, and eat sweets, and, and, and, and-"

"Will you shut up? My god you fucking annoying!"

Another pause.

"So you'll go with me?"

I sighed and glared in his general direction. "Fuck. If it can get you to shut the fuck up then fine, I'll go with you."

The rabbit then proceeded to glomp me and, I swear, three feet to the left and I could have sent him flying into the corner of the damn table. Maybe be would have gotten hospitalized for a week and give me some goddamn peace. But at least I got him off me to begin with.

But really? Taking a blind person to the carnival? How fucking stupid do you have to be?

When we got there, it was exactly what I'd expected it to be. Fucking LOUD. Music blared the popular songs for the time, competing with the equally loud carnival rides. And then on top of it all, the place was packed like a goddamn sardine can. Who the fuck goes to a carnival in the middle of the goddam winter? Spring. Whatever.

Lavi had my wrist the whole time, dragging me here and there. It made me dizzy and disoriented, I couldn't get my bearings.

Then the worst happened. Lavi's hand let my wrist go. I stumbled a moment before freezing completely.

Well, fuck. Big surprise. The blind guy gets lost in a carnival. Why the fuck am I not fucking surprised?

When(if) I found that Usagi, I was going to skin him and cook him before feeding him to my goddamn homophobic neighbors. Enjoy your fucking lunch!

I don't know how long I was standing there, a speaker blaring in my ear. The damn Usagi didn't let me get my phone before he dragged me here, so calling someone (the Moyashi) was out of the question.

I felt a touch on my thigh and flinched away, ready to snap at any pervert that dared touch me.

A sniffle.

_A goddamn sniffle. _

Oh, fucking hell.

Please, oh please, don't let that be one of those... _THINGS._

Another touch to my thigh, a tug. I knelt down and looked ahead.

"M-mister... A-are you wast, too?"

I slowly nodded.

Why oh why did she have to sound to heartbroken?

"C-can you help me?"

Damn you heart, why do you have to be there? I don't need you! Go away!

"Alright." I said, holding out my hand. She took it and I grabbed it lightly. We stood there for a moment.

"Mister, are you blind?" The little girl asked.

I felt like a failure...

I looked in her direction.

"Why don't you be my eyes, and I'll stay with you until we find whoever the ffffuu-... Whoever your here with."

"A-alright!" She said happily.

My heart warmed and I cursed it once again.

We walked around for about an hour without finding either the Usagi or the girl's mother. So from there we decided to go to the staff building. And at least one of us found who we were looking for.

"Bree! Oh my baby! I was looking everywhere for you! Thank you, sir! How can I repay you?"

"Lend me a phone."

For once I was glad the Moyashi made me memorize his phone number. And as usual, it rang once, twice, three times...

"'Ello?"

He sounded tired and I vaguely wondered if I had woken him up. Did I care? Pfft, as if.

…. maybe a little.

"Oi, Moyashi. Come pick me up." I said, folding my arm across my chest.

"Ugh! Why?" He asked (yelled) and I could imagine him throwing his free arm in the air in that exasperated manner of his. Drama queen.

"Just do it." I said (growled) simply.

I could hear him sigh then pause. "Since when in all of creation do you listen to Lady Gaga?"

"Fuck you! As if I'd listen to this shit. Just pick me up, Moyashi."

A cough behind me. Oops. Right. Little girl named Bree. Goddarnnit.

"... where are you anyway?"

"Stupid, flipping carnival with the Baka Usagi that is no where to be found."

"... seriously? What the hell is wrong with him? Ugh! Fine! I'll be right there. Where will you be?"

"Staff building."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

I clicked the phone shut and held it out for the woman to take. She led me to a bench, saying she'd wait with me until my ride got there. Something about the least she could do for me helping her daughter. The little girl somehow wormed her way onto my lap, settling there and lightly swinging her legs against my own. It was annoying but I said nothing.

About forty-five minutes later, Allen finally arrived.

"Kanda? Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and stood, putting Bree on her feet as I did so.

"Thanks for your help, mister." She said, her voice giving away her smile.

I twitched my lips at her in the smallest, shortest smile known to all of creation. Afterward, Allen grabbed my hand and put it on his hip. I gripped his shirt, falling into my comfort zone. Stupid sprout... Why did he have to be so attentive?

... not that I was complaining... much...

He helped me into his car before slipping over to the drivers' side. We didn't speak though I knew he wanted to. We were well on our way to wherever by the time he finally broke.

"Okay, so what the hell?" He said and I could sense him glance between the road and me.

"Be more specific, Moyashi." I muttered back, facing the window.

"Why did Lavi take you there?"

"...how the fuck should I know... Stupid fucking rabbit."

He sighed and we lapsed back into silence. He drove us to god knows where before parking.

"Where are we?" I asked curtly.

"Getting something to eat."

I grumbled before following his lead and getting out. I heard his footsteps and reached out slightly. He ended up walking into my hand and I could feel him tense, though for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. Not like it was the first time I've ever touched him. It was probably just the bean sprout being the bean sprout that he was.

Gripping his shirt, I let him lead me inside a pizzeria. I recognized the scent and relaxed. Well, I admit, the bean had at least some taste.

"Hi, welcome. How many?" Asked who I assumed was the "welcoming" person.

"Two." Allen said. We were led to a booth and I slid in on the old vinyl seats. I remember them being red, faded from the wear, but clean. The tables were red as well, with a white trim. The floors, they were checkered red and white. Over near the bar were fluorescent lights in different colors; some green, some blue, some purple.

"I wonder if they still have them..."

"Have what?" Allen asked.

I blinked at him before realizing I'd spoken out loud.

"Tch. Nothing." I turned back and continued staring in the general direction I thought they'd be.

"... are you talking about the columns?"

I frowned. "Hn."

"Cuz they're still there. They're on right now."

I could imagine them. I used to love them when I was younger, would press my hands to the glass, Moyashi on one side and the Usagi on the other. I still loved them as I got older, but instead I would just stare aimlessly, head resting on my palm as I ate.

They were basically giant glass tubes filled with water. More fluorescent lights were in them and bubbles would rise, making the whole thing... Well, I wasn't sure. But regardless, I was glad it was there.

But why wouldn't it be? Had everything changed so much since the accident that I would think that they might be gone? I didn't like this feeling.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked.

"Oh! Allen! You're here! Oh, Kanda too."

I knew that voice. Why is it I never could help but feel completely pissed off whenever Lenalee was around? Regardless that she was a very nice and likable person, I really, REALLY did not like her being friendly with Allen.

My slave. Rawr.

"Hey, Lenalee!" Allen said, his voice perked and happy.

Bad slave, bad. No talking to the waitress who the whole town knows has a crush on you.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around lately!" Lenalee continued. There was a tone in her voice that I really didn't like. It was almost... flirty... And I didn't want it there - didn't want her there.

But then again, why should I care? Moyashi was a Moyashi and his matters weren't any of my concern.

So why does it feel strange to think that he might get attached? It was almost like it hurt... But then again, if he started dating, I would lose the one constant in my upside-down life. I was pretty fucking sure the brat was the only one who actually didn't feel awkward about me being blind. I don't think anyone else really knew what to do with me. Not like I cared... at all... yeah…

"Yeah, well, we got into the accident..."

There it was again. That tone when mentioning the "accident." Just fucking give it a capital A and be freaking done with it. Then again, Allen had a right to use "the tone." He was in the passenger seat. Front fucking view of the whole damn thing.

"I heard. How have you been feeling? Your not still hurt are you?"

Oh? Concerned are we? Go find your own slave to be concerned about. This one was mine. Grr. Rawr. What the fuck ever.

"I'm fine. I've just been giving Kanda help with what he needs."

The magic words. I could feel the air shift as he spoke them. I turned my gaze to Lenalee, returning the glare I knew she was giving me. She seemed taken aback by this action by the way she cleared her throat, having not expected me to return it with just as much, if not more, ice. Probably more.

As I said, my slave. Fucking find your own. One that isn't a white-haired Moyashi named Allen Walker. If you find one somewhere else, fine. But the one sitting across from me had yet to earn his freedom. And he's not for sale so don't even ask.

"So, how has business been?" Allen asked, shattering the mood. I knew he'd noticed, happy he didn't comment.

"Oh, really good. It's better when your here though, haha~!"

Quick, someone distract Komui so I can strangle his sister!

"Well, I'll be sure to come by more often. The food here really is the best!" Allen said happily and I could imagine him with the stupidly wonderful smile on his face as he talked to Lenalee. He always had that smile when talking about food - even more so with food that could actually be called food. Not to mention delicious.

"I'd - I mean, we'd like that. We don't see you very often so it'd be great!"

You would love my slave to hang around, wouldn't you?

"Are you ever going to get the damn orders?" I asked, tapping my fingers on the table. I could feel her glare on me again and I just stared at her, not reacting. Obviously she wasn't good with staring contests. Or maybe it was having a blind person stare at you. I knew where she was so I don't see why she would be surprised I can best her. Did she think I was some kind of pushover?

"Fine. What can I get you?" She asked, her voice sugar-coated. I wanted to gag.

"I'll get an extra-large pizza, all dressed with extra toppings and cheese and a two-liter of iced tea." Allen said, once again thinking with his stomach.

"Your not going to be able to finish that, bean sprout." I said, remembering all the times that Allen had to get take-out because he couldn't finish what his eyes had got him.

"It's fine if he orders it, _Kanda_." Lenalee said and I gave her a level look, asking if she really wanted to start something with me of all people.

"Well, that's why you're going to help me finish it, BaKanda." Allen said, pulling our attention back to the present.

"Why the hell would I do that, Moyashi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was fine with that, actually.

"Because I said so."

And that was that. Well, it prevented Lenalee from spitting in my food, so that was good.

When Lenalee had walked away, I could feel Allen's glare on me and easily matched it.

"What the hell, Kanda?" He snapped in a low voice.

"'What the hell' what, Moyashi?" I said back, though I knew exactly what he meant.

"You! Why do you have to argue with everyone? Lenalee's a nice girl and a good friend of mine! And yours!"

No, she used to be a good friend before she decided she wanted my slave to herself.

"She started it." I muttered, resting my chin on my hand, leaning on my elbow.

"I don't care who started it, just learn not to carry on."

I scoffed. "Take your own advice, Moyashi."

"Go to hell, Kanda."

"Been there already. Nice vacation spot. Would completely recommend it over this place any day."

I could practically taste the shock in the air. "Do you really mean that?"

I looked at him levelly and answered honestly. "Yes."

We fell into silence and I looked away, sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms, closing my eyes. He didn't say anything and I finally gave in with a sigh. I looked back at him and frowned.

"Stop pouting, Moyashi." I said.

"M'not pouting..." He muttered.

I growled before letting my eyes close again. "What the fuck ever. Be that way then, brat."

His hurt radiated off him in waves but I ignored it. If he was going to throw a tantrum over something that wasn't my fault, then he could do it without fucking involving me.

So why did I feel guilty? It must be that stupid thing called a heart again. Didn't it have its fun earlier when I helped that little girl?

I stayed silent and so did he. And I just knew he was pouting again.

"If you keep up this bad mood of yours, you're going to spoil your food." I said, not even bothering to try to apologize. It was the beans own fault for starting it.

"Fuck you." He muttered.

This time I looked mildly surprised that he'd sworn.

"What the fuck's up with you?" I asked, glaring. "Stop PMSing like a fucking girl. Grow a pair, Moyashi."

"I hate you. I really hate you."

If that were true, you would have long since stopped being my friend.

So why does this heart that I don't want cringe at the thought of you hating me?

We sat in silence until the reason we were fighting came with our food. Lenalee was as sweet as ever with putting the food on the table. Neither of us said anything and I could sense her disappointment before she sauntered off.

Allen ate in silence and I didn't touch the food, just stared at where the bubbling pillars would have been. I could imagine them...

_Bubble, bubble... _

Lights changing from orchid purple to sea-foam blue, to teal, to green, to red and then starting all over again.

_Bubble, bubble... _

Allen smiling. Lavi smiling. Me smiling.

The simple days where we could all be enchanted by the simpleness of a bubbling light-up pillar in an old pizzeria run by an eccentric scientist with too much time on his hands.

Allen sighed, drawing my attention. "Eat or you're going to be complaining later tonight."

"Oh? So we're doing that again?" I asked. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to. It was getting too real. Too... I don't know. It was getting too '_something_.'

"I figured you'd want to..." Allen said. There was a hesitancy in his voice and I couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Admit it. You want to."

"...yes..."

I was surprised. He actually admitted it. I put my hand out, palm up. He put a plate on it and I set it in front of me before I began eating the slice on it.

"Alright then." I said simply. He didn't say anything after that.

When we were done, he lead me to the counter and began paying.

"Kanda, do you have three dollars on you?"

I gave him an exasperated look that said 'of course not.'

"I was just asking." He mumbled.

"That's fine Allen. I'll cover it. Just remember that you owe me one now!" Said Lenalee, all too eagerly.

It pissed me off and I really, really wished that I had three fucking dollars.

With that we left the pizzeria, quiet and tense. It wasn't awkward. We'd long since gotten passed that. But we were cautious. It wasn't for others, so that they didn't find out. We were always careful. It was for us. When it came to this, everything was like walking on eggshells over a thin layer of... not ice. More like frost. So much could happen, so much could just fall apart. But there was no start to this and, even though we both knew it should, there was no end. Not anytime soon at least.

"Mine or yours?" Allen asked.

"Cross?" I replied.

"Three days." He answered.

"Then yours." I said.

He didn't respond and I knew he was fighting the nerves. I was too. Whether it was the excitement or the anticipation, or even the simple thrill and the bliss, there was something to fight down.

.

.

_"You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,_

_So find yourself somebody, find yourself somebody."_

.

.

(Allen)

When we got to my place, Kanda walked down the hall. He knew this place just as well as I did. He'd been coming here just as long as I'd lived here. I watched him walk, my heart filling with an overwhelming sensation and ache. I don't think he'd ever be mine.

This was probably the most I would get from him.

I finally looked away just as he'd entered my room. Walking to the kitchen, I shifted through the pantry until I found what I was looking for. The clear liquid was inviting and I unscrewed the cap before swallowing a mouthful. The vodka burned its way down my throat and I coughed. The first gulp was always the hardest. I sighed and carried the bottle to my room.

Kanda's hair was down, the raven strands hanging to his slim hips. He had his back to me and turned at the sound of my steps. His white button-up was open, exposing his muscled front to my gaze. There was a scar, thin and almost invisible, running the length of his chest before turning sharply across his stomach. It was where the seatbelt had cut into his skin.

I walked forward, slipping against him and kissing his jaw. I leaned away and took another mouthful. He turned his head and I kissed him full on the lips, letting the liquid flow into his mouth. He swallowed and then we were kissing, tongues gliding languidly against each other. Slow, deliberate movements dominated our actions. I moaned into the kiss and Kanda gave a small groan in return. The noise sent shivers racing through my body. I turned my head away, breathing heavy and taking another swig from the glass bottle. Kanda's lips glided down my jaw, feeling their way to my neck. I sighed, shivering as the alcohol began to work its way into my system. His hands rested on my hips and I rocked them forward, grinding against him. I could feel his shudder with how close we were. I took another gulp and he moved his lips back to mine, once again sharing the searing liquid. When he swallowed it, he returned to my neck and I tilted my head back to give him room. I raised my free hand and rested it on his shoulder, lightly clutching the white material. The liquid sloshed a bit as I swirled it before drinking another mouthful. I could feel Kanda's tongue right below my ear, traveling down, lighting my skin on fire. I shivered and he latched onto the hollow of his throat. His teeth scraped the sensitive skin there, not enough to leave a mark. I wished he would mark, to say I was his and the rest be damned. But that wasn't going to happen. I shivered again and my hand crept up to tangle in his hair, pressing him closer.

Kanda moved further, nibbling on my collarbones before leaning away. I put the glass bottle in his hand before stepping back and taking off my gray t-shirt. Then I moved back up to him and traced the defined lines of his muscles as I kissed his strong jaw. My lips glided down to his pulse and I planted a kiss there, tasting him. I went further, down to the junction where his neck and shoulder connected. I hear the sloshing of the liquid and looked up to see him take a swig. There was a rosy tint to his cheeks and I practically moaned at it. He paused and looked down. I hid my face despite the fact that he couldn't see me. But the alcohol was beginning to make me bold. I pushed Kanda back with just enough pressure so he didn't fall or stumble. He gave me a questioning glance and I just kissed him.

My chest flared with an aching that I just wanted to go away. That's what the alcohol was for. We'd adopted the use of it but I had first started it because I wanted to have something to blame. And maybe that was how we had first gotten into this mess. I really don't know anymore.

When he got to the bed, I pushed him down and knelt in front of him. Normally he'd give me one, but as I said, the alcohol was making me brave. He took another drink and leaned down. We shared it through another kiss. I ignored the drop that slid down my chin. Instead, I focused on kissing down his chest, down his stomach, down to where his jeans were. They were nice jeans, form fitting and they hugged his hips. I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but regardless, it did wonders, torturous wonders on my mind. I nibbled on his stomach, dipping my tongue into his bellybutton as I undid the button of the hip-hugging blue jeans. He shivered beneath my touches.

Finally, my shaking fingers managed to undo the button and I leaned away and began moving the front out of my way, doing the same with the boxers underneath. He was semi-hard from my earlier grinding and only seemed to get harder before my eyes. Blinking, I spared a quick glance at his face before blushing and looking back down at his arousal. That reddish hue was back across his cheeks. God, it feels like years since I've seen his face like this, even though it's only been a few months.

Again, that ache wormed it way into my chest and I grabbed his hand that held the vodka, leading it to my mouth so I could drink. He tilted it and the liquid once again scorched its way down my throat. I pushed his hand away and a drop fell down onto his jeans. He growled and I sucked the liquid from the material. He jumped at how close I was to his proud member. Kissing my way up the coarse fabric, I let my hands drift lazily to his hips. My breath ghosted across his heated flesh before my lips were planted there as well. His free hand tangled in my hair and I let my tongue join my lips. I went up his shaft before tilting my head to get under his. My tongue traced patterns before I licked up to his slit. I sucked gently there, tasting a bead of salt.

After doing that a bit more, I finally just took him completely into my mouth, well practiced despite there only being a few times that I did this. But even so, I knew how he liked it. I made swallowing motions when I'd gotten him as far as I could into my mouth. His hand clutched my hair tighter, to the point where I choked from the pain. Grabbing his hand, I intertwined our fingers so he wouldn't pull my hair again.

I swirled my tongue around him and bobbed my head, letting my teeth lightly graze his skin. When he was once more almost halfway down my throat, I hummed a nameless tune. His breath hitched and he moved his leg, pressing against my own arousal. My hum turned into a moan and my half-lidded eyes fell completely shut. I was breathing heavy through my nose and my hand was clutching his just as tightly as he was mine. He began rubbing and I moaned again, swallowing some more. He hissed and pressed harder against me. Slowly, I felt him tighten inside my mouth and began sucking harder. I moaned again as his leg rubbed harder. I could hear his breath hitching, knew he was close. His hand tightened on mine, almost to the point of breaking my bones. I took him all the way into my mouth and swallowed again before quickly pulling off so I didn't choked on his release.

I tasted the salty substance and swallowed what was in my mouth, clenching my eyes shut and flinching as the rest hit my face.

"Dammit." I muttered and began cleaning myself off. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I looked at him, noticing some of the pearly streams had reached his chest. I leaned forward, licking them up.

Looking up at Kanda, I let out another low moan. His face was a dark red, his breathing heavy. His long raven strands stuck to his sweaty skin and his eyes were at half-mast. His expression was relaxed, if not blissful and I knew he was still lost in the high from his orgasm. He jumped as I cleaned his chest.

When he was cleaned, I took the bottle of vodka and washed down the residue taste before putting it on the floor. It was almost empty. Standing, I pushed Kanda onto his back and climbed over him and sat on his stomach. Leaning down, I kissed his jaw before running my lips to his ear.

"You or me?" I asked softly, nibbling on the lobe before licking the shell.

It took a moment for Kanda to collect himself, but when he did, he flipped us so that I was on the bottom. I stared up at him, surrounded by his dark curtain of hair.

Why did he have to be so damn beautiful?

"You." I nodded and cupped his face loosely, kissing him before we were rolling again, putting me back on top. I slowly kissed my way back down his body, my hands gliding to his hips and inched down his jeans, pushing his boxers down with him. When I got to his ankles, I pushed his socks off and he was left in nothing but his open white button-up.

God he was beautiful.

It made my chest ache again for the umpteenth time that evening. I stood and walked over to my dresser, digging through the socks until I found my lube. I was just about to return to his side when my phone went off. I clucked my tongue before reaching into my pocket for the slim iPhone.

The screen read "Your Lover" and I growled. Damn that Lavi. I'd have to fix it later.

"Hello?"

"ALLENIMSOSORRYBUTILOSTYUU!"

"...come again?" I asked, blinking. "Your speaking English, but it's a very strange version of it. Slow down and try again."

"I said, 'Allen I'm so sorry but I lost Yuu.'"

"Oooh! I see now. Your talking about how you took Kanda to the carnival and left him all by his lonesome." I said sweetly, ignoring the definitive "fuck you" behind me.

"Oh. So you know? Do you know where he is?" Lavi asked.

"He's with me." I said, ignoring the more accurate "where" part. The last thing I wanted was Lavi to be barging into my house while Kanda and I were mostly, if not completely, naked.

"Well, where? I'll pick him up so you two don't kill each other."

Before I could reply, Kanda grabbed the phone, ignoring my "hey!" and putting it to his own ear.

"Fuck you, Usagi. Go fuck yourself. I don't want to see you for the rest of the week. And if I do, then I'm going to tear you a new one."

With that, he tossed the phone back to me and I hung up for him. He turned away and walked to my bed before flopping onto it and rolling over. I had to fight my laugh at how he was acting. Then his position caught my eye. From his waist up, he was on his back. Then his body twisted to be slightly onto his side. His legs were slightly apart, just enough to tease, though I don't think he realized it. His long, bare legs shifted, and this time I knew it was deliberate. I groaned as I turned my phone off and grabbed my lube. I walked over, closing and locking the door before making my way to the bed and climbing on.

"Tease." I muttered.

He smirked and looked at me. "Problem?"

I groaned again. "Not at all..."

Slipping between his ankles, I glided my hand up his smooth skin until I reached his knee. I placed a kiss there before shifting him so he was on his back completely. From his knee, my hand glided further up and I settled where his thighs connected to his torso. He shivered at my touch.

As I squeezed the lube onto my fingers, I vaguely wondered if Kanda's sense of touch was heightened now that his sight was gone. I know that when I closed my eyes, it was like that for me. So I wonder if that was like it for him?

Shaking my head, I dismissed the thought. Regardless of that, I had to focus. My thumb rubbed circles into his hip while my other trailed down, letting him feel what I was doing. I always hated this part. Don't get me wrong, I myself enjoyed it. But I hated doing it. I wasn't a sadist who wanted Kanda to feel pain, but it always made me nervous. Was I doing it right? Was it enough? Was he in pain? He always tells me he's fine, but I just don't believe him.

Maybe I'd gotten so used to saying those two words myself that I just can't believe them from someone else.

My longest finger slipped in easily and Kanda tensed a moment before relaxing. At first I just pressed lightly, massaging the muscles, pushing in little by little. When it was comfortably moving, I added another and repeated the process, doing so until all three were easily slipping in and out.

Kanda's face was red again, having settled while I was on the phone. It was such an endearing color and I smiled. If only he showed that face more often. But then it wouldn't be something I could say was only shown to me and it wouldn't be special.

It wouldn't be Kanda.

I twisted my fingers and he jerked his hips, sharply sucking in air. A small noise escaped his throat and his hips moved again. I repeated the gesture and this time he moaned. I was uncomfortable in my pants with how his actions were making me feel. God, if anyone ever saw him like this besides me, I'd probably kill them. He was too gorgeous, too beautiful and heavenly. Whether he was giving it or taking, Kanda was just so... Goddamn sexy.

I swallowed thickly before putting his legs over my shoulders and kissing his knee.

"Ready?" I asked.

He shifted to get more comfortable before nodding. I slowly pushed in, letting him adjust as he needed. You could tell it'd been a while since we'd done this. He was tight, enough that it was as if I'd never even bothered preparing him. I moaned at the slick, wet heat that surrounded me.

Kanda was breathing heavy, panting and clutching the blankets above his head. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes clear and... filled with tears? Oh god, I didn't prepare him enough did I?

"Kanda?" I asked hesitantly.

He tilted his head toward me and the tears began flowing from his eyes. I leaned forward and wiped them away. He blinked and touched his cheeks, seeming surprised at the wetness he found there.

"Does it hurt...?" I asked, stroking his face.

He swatted my hand away. "As if. Just forget about that and move."

I hesitated before resting my hands on his hips, alerting him to my actions. He let his own hands rest beside his head, his fingers curled and his eyes once more staring unseeing at the ceiling.

I inched out of him before rocking my hips forward. I repeated, beginning a slow rhythm that had both our minds reeling. But now that we were use to it, I began my search for that spot that I knew would make him see stars. I knew it was here somewhere...

I changed my grip on his hips, inadvertently changing my angle as well. He cried out, his back arching. I stumbled in surprise before grinning. Found it. From then on I aimed for that spot, drawing out moans and making his breath hitch. As I thrust, his lags fell to my elbows and then to my waist. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. That aching in my chest returned, more painful than ever before and it was my turn to cry. I bit my bottom lip and slammed my hips harder into his. His voice bordered on a scream and it really was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Even when like this, he was so elegant, so amazing. Was that why I fell for him?

I raised my head, feeling my end coming fast. Our slick bodies were rubbing against each other, bringing more pleasure. Looking at his face though, that was what made me almost lose myself. His cheeks were a dark scarlet, his eyes half-closed and filled with tears and he stared at nothing in particular. His eyebrows were scrunched at the force of his pleasure and his mouth was open. There was drool sliding down his chin and I leaned forward licking it away. He turned his head and we kissed. I could taste the vodka and I'm sure he could as well. I moaned and he returned it. He was just as close as I was.

Reaching between us, I pumped him hard, matching it to the movement of our hips. He arched, effectively breaking our kiss. Then he leaned down, kissing my neck. He seemed to freeze completely and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder before feeling wetness on my hand. He tightened around me and I moaned again, gasping for breath before collapsing, only just able to hold myself up and not just let him hold all my weight.

We were breathing heavy and I sat up. He let me go and I touched my shoulder. It was tender and when I looked at my fingers, there was a smudge of blood. Panic flared through me and I jerked away, falling off the bed and scrambling out of my pants to get to the mirror.

Sure enough, there was a mark. It was dark and speckled with drops of blood. Looks like it was back to high neck shirts again.

I turned and glared at him. He was still staring at the ceiling and I almost felt bad for snapping at him.

Almost.

"You left a mark, you asshole." I growled at him. He looked over at me and I knew he was beginning to focus again. He sat up and gingerly made his way over to the edge of the bed before standing and wobbling over to me. I blushed and forgot how to breathe.

Beautiful.

Painfully beautiful.

He rested his forehead against my shoulder before finding the spot and licking it. I put my hands on his forearms and tilted my head back. It felt so nice, like soothing caresses. If only Kanda were capable of that. He mumbled something in a low voice, tensing at his own words before relaxing. I wonder what it was?

He leaned away and I looked up at him, my eyes drooped in my relaxed state.

"Your turn." He said.

I blinked at him. "...eh?"

"It's only fair."

I blushed some more as I realized what he wanted before kissing his jaw, his neck. I pushed his shirt aside and slid down to where his neck and shoulder met. Kissing again, I added teeth and bit down. It was just enough to leave a mark, but not to bleed like he did to me. I kissed the mark when it was formed, letting him know it was there. I eyed it and licked my lips.

No one would dare touch him now. Not that they'd be able to get close enough, but regardless, it was my mark. Mine. And oh how nicely it contrasted with his skin. I wanted to put more there on that smooth skin, wanted to paint it with many, many more marks.

I kissed it again, nibbling it so that it would last longer. He put a hand on my shoulder in warning but I ignored it, kissing my way up his neck, up his jaw, his chin. He seemed annoyed but let me kiss him anyway. I licked his lips, kissing him hard before he finally opened his mouth.

This was that point again. It was where I couldn't hold back and he gladly took it. We both liked it a bit rough, it was more exciting. But it was also the point we hated to reach. Something always happened.

The last time I had slipped up, told him I loved him. I called him Yuu and he corrected me. I don't think I'd ever hurt so bad - not including the accident. Rejection really did hurt after all.

We parted for air and I turned him around before pushing him up against the dresser. He gripped the sides and I eased back into him. Even after our earlier activities, he was still a bit tight around me. Or, at least it felt that way. Whether he was or not, well, I wasn't complaining.

His back was curved forward and I pressed myself against him. I moaned, seeing his reflection in the mirror.

Beautiful.

I shook my head and thrust sharply, surprising him. He cried out, pressing one hand against the mirror and rocking his hips back against mine. I kissed his shoulder before reaching down and pulling one drawer open. He grunted as the cool wood touched his skin. Trailing back up his leg, I clutched his thigh, drawing it up until one of his feet was stepped up on the high drawer. He moaned and I leaned away. I planted one hand on his back between his shoulder blades, steadying myself. His eyes were wide in the mirror as he realized he was completely at my mercy. Withdrawing, I plunged back into him, my movements hard and rough, deeper than before.

"Ha! M-Moyashi! F-fuck!" He cried out. Even if it was that nickname, him calling out to me in that voice while we did this...

My insides did flips and I slammed into him harder. Anything that was on my dresser had long since fallen over, the whole piece swaying under the force of our actions. I leaned forward, so lost in the pleasure, the bliss. I kissed the back of his neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin.

I moaned against him before leaning away again and throwing my head back. The heat was building and building and the coil was so close to snapping. I thrust harder, hitting his sweet spot with every bit of strength I had. I matched all his moans and cries with my own. And then we were falling into that bliss again. It was so unexpected that I stumbled a bit. Kanda was trembling, his whole body shaking and he clung desperately to the dresser to stay up. I leaned against him, helping to support his weight as I rode out my orgasm. I blinked, breathing heavy and trembling.

"...Yuu..."

I hadn't meant to say it... Hadn't meant to let it slip passed my lips. But it did anyway.

He tensed before letting his head fall to the dresser top and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"I said it doesn't matter. One time doesn't hurt." He said, cutting me off. I was surprised to say the least. Then I smiled bitterly and kissed his neck again, not minding at all that it was covered in sweat.

"'One time doesn't hurt' is what got us into this mess to begin with." I said.

He snorted before looking over his shoulder. "If you hate it so much, we'll stop."

I frowned and kissed his cheek. "I never said I hated it. I'm just making a point."

He rolled his eyes and straightened up. I slipped out of him and he gasped, shivering. I watched the goosebumps trail up his spine before looking down to see my fluids dripping down his legs. I snickered and he growled at me, turning around sharply. He stepped toward me, wincing slightly. I put my hands on his chest, laughing lightly.

"Want me to help you clean up?" I asked.

"You better. You're the fucking ass who made the mess." He growled.

I gave him an offended look, regardless that he couldn't see it. "I asked and you said you were gonna take it this time. It's your own fault!"

"Whatever."

I lead him to the bathroom and started the water. He was leaning against the counter, a relaxed look on his rosy face. Guess he was still feeling the high. Or the alcohol. Whichever it was. When the water was a good temperature, I helped him inside before pressing him against the wall.

"You already had your fun, Baka Moyashi." He snapped, glaring at me over his shoulder.

"But I'm just cleaning the mess I made~!" I sang innocently. He growled again but didn't move. I reached a hand out of the tub and took hold of a washcloth that had been set on the counter. Wetting it, I glided my hands down his body, kneeling behind him. He sighed and I kissed the small of his back. Using the cloth, I began the familiar actions to clean after such activities.

I couldn't help but notice his reactions to my cleaning. He was arched forward, resting on his arms. His wet hair clung to his back and I only wished I could see his expression like I had in the mirror. He was biting his lip. He always did when I cleaned him. I pressed further in, twisting the cloth gently. His low groan filled the small space and I had to hold back my own. I let my hand drift down and began stroking myself. I was already hard. But who wouldn't be after hearing Kanda make noises like that?

I removed the washcloth and just pressed my fingers in. I didn't want to hurt him and now I would be able to reach further. He moaned and arched more. I tried to block out the sound but it still filled my ears. He was panting and my own breathing was just as hard as I touched myself.

But the temptation was too much. Standing, I kissed his back.

"Sorry." I said before thrusting in.

He cried out sharply and pushed back against me and the whole thing began again.

But now, as my chest filled with that aching again, my tears just blended in with the water spraying down on us.

.

.

/"Find yourself somebody to love."/

.

.

To be continued...


	2. Important!

_**Important So Please Read!**_

Good evening everyone, morning to some. I know everyone was probably thinking that this was an update and I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you, but it's very important that you read this.

As some of you may have heard, ff(dot)net is mass deleting stories that have any mature content in them. As I'm sure you may have noticed, I enjoy not only reading, but writing lemons and am very passionate about them and can tell you a good one from a bad one in a heartbeat. But the point is I have them in a few of my stories. So I really don't know if my account is even going to survive. But anyway, I do have them on a USB so I'm not concerned about losing them. However, as there are many multi-chapter stories on here, I will be reposting them elsewhere. I know it's a great inconvenience for everyone and I can and will understand if you do not continue to follow them.

But if you will, then here are links to other sites that I am on, just get rid of the spaces.

My DeviantArt account:

king-autumn. deviantart. com

My LiveJournal account:

king-autumn13. livejournal. com

So as soon as I stop wrestling with the two of them, I should have everything up on both accounts. You can follow me on deviantArt but I request that you at least review on my LJ account before you friend me. And at request, I will return the "friending".

An important friend of mine is also doing the same. You might know her as Starisia the Shadow Demon. She has already backed hers up on other sites such as deviantArt ( starisia. deviantart. com and just get rid of the spaces)

….Did you know I once made a facebook account for my writing? Yeah I have no idea what was going through my head… I think it's still there too…

Anyway, so the point of this all is to just let you know and to warn anyone who has lemons on here to back them up somewhere.

Thanks for your time!

Ever the happy (and a little odd) bunny,

KingRabbit


End file.
